Walking to the Right
by Vegimeat
Summary: Allen had always walked on Lavi's right, because he didn't want Lavi to see his gaze and realize that his feelings were more than just friendship. ONESHOT lemons, LaviAllen


**WARNING! THIS CONTAINS LEMONS AND BOY LOVE! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

Enjoy! -runs away-

Disclaimer: make me. -glare-

Sorry for any spelling errors

**Walking on the Right**

Allen gazed at Lavi. He purposefully stood on the right where Lavi wore his eye patch on; he didn't want Lavi to notice his gaze. It was hard to keep everything a secret, Allen knew that Lavi must like Lenalee. Whenever Lenalee passed by Lavi in the corridors and Lavi would turn his head to stare at the other Allen wanted to do nothing more but grab Lavi's head and turn it so he was looking at Allen and only Allen.

He knew that he could not do that though he could only watch from afar and wish to be apart of Lavi's life. For now he forced himself to settle for being friends but he still craved the others boy's touch, almost as much as he needed to breath.

"Anything wrong, Allen?" Lavi asked and turned his head dramatically so he could look at Allen with his only good eye.

Allen forced a smile onto his lips. "Tired." It was true, even though it was only 9 at night Allen was tired from having to think of Lavi in ways he that neither could nor would come true.

"It's only another mile to the next hotel, we can retire there for the night if you want," Lavi kindly offered. Allen nodded his head in agreement.

"Do you know how long until we reach the Black Order?" They were coming back from a mission, where their finder had found their grave.

Lavi stroked his chin thoughtfully before replying, "another week, if everything goes well. Two if something goes awry."

"Oh…" Allen trailed off. Another week or two alone with Lavi, how would he take this? It was hard enough compressing his feelings for the 3 days that they had been gone; a week would be torture. Allen thanked whatever deity that Lavi had not asked why he sounded so solemn. He was sure that he had heard Allen's tone so why he had not questioned it was a mystery to Allen.

It felt strange and somewhat unreal that Allen was even having these unnatural feelings towards his friend. Still though Allen wasn't playing this smart. If he were being smart he would run the hell away from Lavi and insist on being a loner, then maybe he would eventually accept that Lavi and Lenalee would naturally get together. Allen shouldn't even be question the future, though him and Lenalee were close it was amore brother sister relationship not a romantic one. As long as Allen harbored these feelings for the other boy Allen could never go off to someone else.

When Lazi had turned his face so he was facing the paved road Allen still stared at Lavi and was deep in thought. Soon Allen realized this and immediately turned his head so then he was facing the road ahead him and felt a blush creep across his face.

Lavi at that moment looked at Allen and began to wonder why Allen looked so red. Maybe he has a fever? Lavi thought to himself. The other boy had been acting quite strange during the mission Allen wouldn't let there be any physical contact between them, Allen rarely looked him in the eye, and Allen was lying to him a lot. If he were on a mission with Kanda he would not question it, but for Allen to behave like this? Was downright unnatural.

They reached the hotel in silence and only had to show their uniform to get a free hotel room. The hotel room was small but had two beds much to Allen's relief; he hated sleeping on the floor.

"Allen, are you sure nothings wrong?" Lavi asked through the bathroom door, Allen had insisted on dressing in the bathroom something that Lavi didn't understand but ignored it.

The white haired boy said something about being tired and how he hadn't slept well lately which made Lavi cock an eyebrow but said nothing more. Half an hour later they laid in their beds, Allen to the right of him.

"Why are you always on the right of me?" Lavi asked. He hadn't even realized that he had said it out loud until he heard Allen stop breathing and visibly stiffen.

Allen had no idea what to say to that. _So you can't see me look at you _Allen thought but decided that that wasn't the best thing to say and carefully lied, "Master Cross used to make me walk on his right, the habit hasn't been broken." Allen laughed a little, to Lavi it sounded like a nervous laugh.

Lavi and Allen said goodnight to each other. Neither of them fell asleep easily they were too entangled in their thoughts. Lavi was the first to fall asleep and Allen could only stare at the other. Eventually Allen fell into an uneasy sleep that revolved around Lavi….

Allen woke up from his vivid dream with sweat prickling his forehead, and with his body temperature on the rise. To the right of him Lavi slept with a light rhythm of snores and he was oblivious to Allen.

There was a problem though, Allen was painfully hard from the dream he had just had, and sharing a room was really a bad idea. His stomach tightened and his cock ached. He needed to cool down and get the hell away from Lavi.

He felt like a child as he crawled from his bed and grabbed his order uniform then quietly slipped out of the room. There was one thing on his mind and that was to cool down so his body would stop reacting this was to the redhead.

Lavi woke up when the door to his and Allen's bedroom shut and when he had looked around Allen was not there.

After he had left the hotel Allen began running (though it hurt badly down south) and was trying to find anywhere where he could hide. This wasn't right though, Allen hated running. Whenever something bad happened he would always try to face it head on, even when it came to dealing with Kanda! But for some reason the thought of being in the same room as Lavi scared Allen to no end.

After wandering around the hotel that was in the middle of nowhere in the woods, Allen came across a small lake that he deemed appropriate, he didn't even care what Lavi would say when he came back to the hotel room that night with drenched clothing. Allen didn't even bother undressing as he jumped into a deep part of the lake and clutched his knees.

He wanted his body to stop reacting to the other, but he knew that that could never happen it was as though his body was a slave to Lavi and his mind was just trying to escape it all.

The coldness of the lake was refreshing, though very cold considering that fall was coming to an end. Bubbles erupted from Allen's mouth as he began to breath out in an attempt to stop hyper venerating. This of course did not work and even the coldness of the water was helping cool down his body as much as he wished it would.

He had sunk to the bottom of the lake and when he looked up he could see the moon shining brightly through the water. This was becoming too much. How could he avoid Lavi forever when he craved the other so much?

Oxygen was no longer in his lungs and he knew that if he did not get up to the surface there was a chance that he would die. Because black fuzziness began to engross his mind he could no longer move his body felt heavy…

Suddenly a strong hand grabbed Allen's upper arm and Allen was slowly begin dragged the surface. No longer was he conscious all Allen could feel was security and comfort in that fact that he knew he was going to be safe now.

It must have been hours when Allen finally woke up to find a redhead sitting in a chair next his bed. Allen almost asked what had happened then he saw the sour face on Lavi's face and the memories hit Allen as suddenly as a bullet. He leaned up on the bed with his elbows.

"Lavi, I'm sor-" Allen was cut off at a very pissed of Lavi.

"What the hell were you doing? Were you _trying_ to kill yourself?" Lavi demanded heatedly. The chair fell and clamored to the ground as Lavi stood, his appearance threatening.

"I-I'm sorry, Lavi," Allen wasn't sure what to say. Lavi glowered down at the smaller boy as though demanding a better excuse then that. What was Allen supposed to do in this situation? Akuma's were less frightening to Allen than Allen finally telling Lavi the truth. "I needed to cool down." Allen said the last part so quietly he would be surprised if Lavi heard him.

"Cool down?" Lavi questioned and he raised his only visible eyebrow.

Allen turned his face so he was looking down at the bed and no longer at Lavi. Okay, so going to the lake had been a bad idea, but staying here alone with Lavi would have been worse Allen fruitlessly argued to himself.

"I'm sorry, Lavi… I'm going to bed," Allen was about to throw the blankets over himself when Lavi was suddenly on top of him, making Allen's heart race and his dick twitch. Lavi had Allen pinned with his legs on the opposite sides of Allen's waist and his arms placed on the opposite sides of the younger boys head.

He needed to think of something or else he would be fully erect in a matter of seconds. Kanda! Yes, just think of a naked Kanda. Fuck that wasn't working whenever he tried to imagine a naked Kanda it somehow shifted to Lavi, awkward to the max. Then that's when his mind turned to Lenalee. Yup that worked.

"Look at me," Lavi demanded. Allen had still been trying to Avoid Lavi's green eye. His body was still a slave to the other's words, thus Allen looked into Lavi's piercing gaze and felt his heart throb. Each beat cried for the other.

"I need to sleep," Allen said weakly and began to focus his attention to Lavi's eye patch. If he looked at the eye patch then he could not see the emotions in Lavi's eyes and maybe his heart would burn a little less. He just wanted Lavi to get off from off of him so he could try to sleep through the tears that were bound to come.

Now Allen couldn't even look at Lavi's eye patch and instead directed his attention down to his hands and immediately began twiddling his thumbs. Shame was the only thing that Allen felt if Lavi knew these thoughts… What would happen if Lavi knew these thoughts?

"Not until you tell me why the hell you jumped into a lake while it's almost below zero degrees outside!" Lavi was furious.

Allen's heart felt as though it were slowly falling. There was nothing to say but the truth. Though he didn't want to Allen knew that this was the only way for Lavi to back off. It saddened Allen a little knowing that Lavi may never speak to him after this moment. Yet Allen also knew that if he said nothing his heart would scream for so long and so loud it would end up tearing in two.

When Allen opened his mouth to speak he suddenly felt an arm grab his wrist and move it towards a destination that was still unknown to Allen. The younger of the two closed his eyes out of fear for what would happen next. Had Lavi known all along and was now rejecting him?

"Don't you realize what you do to me?" Allen demanded with desperation lacing his voice. A blush pierced Allen's face and his treacherous body began to react to Lavi taking Allen's hand.

When Allen had not responded Lavi began open his mouth until Allen broke his hand free from Lavi's and in turn grabbed Lavi's wrist and pressed it against his erection. He knew what he had done. Lavi would know now and he didn't want to look at Lavi. Shutting his eyes Allen let go of Lavi's hand and gripped the covers and waited for Lavi to cruelly reject him and say words that were meant to comfort Allen.

What Allen had not expected was for Lavi to remove the covers that covered Allen, grab the younger boy's hips and pounded their erections together. Both of them screamed in ecstasy. Allen had wanted this for what seemed like an eternity and now that it was happening he couldn't quite believe that yes LAVI was about to fuck him into the mattress.

Lavi began to pull Allen's shirt off and sucked on one of the pink nubs and began playing with the other with his hand. A smile spread on Lavi's lips as Allen began to arch at the touch. Allen was now squirming deliciously below him making Lavi crave him more and his dick throb painfully with desire.

It only took seconds before Allen's pants were off and discarded onto a heap on the floor Allen too was fumbling with Lavi's pants button, but Allen's hands were shaking too badly to finish it. Thus Lavi grabbed Allen's hands and helped Allen unbutton his pants and slide his pants and boxers off at the same time. Lavi hissed in discomfort when his cock was exposed to the cool air of the room.

A blush was now permanently set onto Allen's soft features and they stared at each other as though they had just realized in how of a compromising position they were in.

Seconds later their lips were connected when Allen felt Lavi's tongue swipe his bottom lip as though asking for entrance Allen complied and opened his mouth for the other. They were now in a fight for dominance as their tongues intertwined with each other and began to almost dance soon Allen gave up on his fight for dominance and let Lavi explore his mouth.

Only moments later did Lavi begin to map out Allen's mouth and Lavi let his tongue slip across the perfect row of teeth and flicker against Allen's pink gums. When they were forced to breathe again Lavi wanted to smirk at his handy work. Allen's lips were bruised and swollen from the intensity of the kiss.

Lavi held out three fingers and held them near Allen's mouth, he had decided that he would test whether Allen really want to do this or not. It would be regrettable if he pushed Allen into doing something that he had not wanted to do.

Instead of pushing Lavi away Allen craned his neck and began vigorously sucking on the fingers. It seemed to Lavi that Allen was getting a little too into it and it was making him painfully hard. Instantly Lavi tore his fingers from the other's mouth and placed a finger at Allen's pink puckered entrance before he let his gaze fall again onto Allen. Allen just nodded and then screwed his eyes shut as he felt a finger being plunged into him. It didn't hurt just felt uncomfortable; Allen pushed back against the finger and waited for the other one.

Allen whined in pain it wasn't exactly comfortable to have two fingers shoved up your ass. Though it was uncomfortable Allen pushed back against them and screwed his eyes shut even tighter when he began to feel Lavi making a scissoring motion. Suddenly a third finger came and tears fell from Allen's eyes from the pain. If he had known sex would be this painful he would have stayed celibate.

Lavi looked down at the boy and then began to try to find the nerves that were sure to make Allen scream Lavi's name over and over again. When he found them Allen continued to squirm and instantly attached his hands to Lavi's biceps and began squeezing as though his life depended on it. The older boy let himself smirk before pulling his fingers out and grabbing lotion that rested on the nightstand.

It surprised Lavi when Allen took the lotion and Lavi wondered whether this was when Allen would reject him. Allen then uncapped the lotion and poured half of the small bottle into his hand and reached for Lavi's erection and began to lather the substance onto Lavi. Lavi groaned and enjoyed in the fact of knowing that Allen was the one touching him so lovingly.

His breath hitched when Allen grabbed his balls with one hand and his cock in the other. If this kept up Lavi was sure to blow his load prematurely, though Lavi was inexperienced he was almost positive that that was a bad thing.

"Allen, as much as I enjoy-" Lavi was cut off when Allen began to stroke one of the veins on his dick and then began rubbing the head playfully. "-this if this continues I'm going to cum."

Immediately Allen stopped and lay on his back then positioned his knees to his chest and further exposed his asshole. Lavi wasted no time in grabbing the smaller one's hips and positioned himself at the entrance. Automatically Allen wrapped his arms around Lavi's neck and again had his eyes wired shut in expectation. If the preparation had hurt then Allen had no idea how painful the actual thing was going to be.

Allen cried out in pain when Lavi slowly began to enter him. Lavi wasn't sure what to do. Should he continue? Deciding that it was sure to be better later Lavi slowly began to inch himself inside of the tight inferno that was Allen. Lavi almost collapsed on top of Allen when he was finally hilt deep inside of Allen but used his arms to support himself.

Tears flowed down Allen's eyes and fell into his hairline; Lavi leaned over and licked away the tears which made Allen open his eyes in surprise. Soon the pain began to numb away and Allen twisted and turned as though experimenting. This made Lavi bite his bottom lip so hard that he drew blood it literally took all of his self-control to not just pound Allen into the mattress right then and there.

Allen then pushed back onto Lavi's painfully hard dick and whispered into Lavi's ear, "move."

Lavi then grabbed Allen's hips and pulled all the way out before slamming fiercely back in and tried to find the spot that would make moan and beg for more. Suddenly Allen began moaning beneath Lavi making Lavi know that he had finally found the spot and when the spot was found Lavi's thrusts began getting harder and faster each time hitting the spot.

Allen began to feel a warmth erupting inside of him and his cock grew hot and harder at the second. It shocked Allen when Lavi began pumping him in time of his hard thrusts.

"Lavi I'm going to cum!" Allen panted the words barely were able to form.

"Isn't that the point?" Lavi joked and gave a particularly hard thrust. Allen's eyes flew open and he leaned up to kiss Lavi and Lavi in turn leaned down to kiss the boy as their lips met, they both came and screamed with pleasure into each other's mouths.

Both were exhausted and Lavi collapsed on top of Allen and began heavily panting onto Allen's pale chest Allen's chest was rapidly moving up and down. Slowly Lavi could feel his dick begin to soften and Lavi pulled fully from out of Allen. Allen looked up at Lavi with a blush intact onto his cheeks. Lavi smiled down at Allen before collapsing next to Allen and suddenly felt Allen pressing against him and then Allen began to lick the cum from off of Lavi's neck and face.

"God, I love you." Lavi moaned and grabbed Allen's chin and gave the younger boy a mind blowing kiss. Allen smiled into the kiss.

"I love you, too," Allen whispered into Lavi's ear.

oOoOoOo

Allen and Lavi had returned to the black order and were now walking around the halls. This was their usual routine for after eating a meal. Lavi joked that if they didn't walk then Allen was sure to get fat. Allen would laugh. Neither Lavi nor him had had sex since they had come back. Mainly because when they first had Allen hadn't been able to walk for two days making it so then they had gone back to the order later.

Komui had joked with them saying that they must have been having 'fun'. At this Lavi scratched his neck and Allen turned his face away in an attempt to hide a blush.

"Hello Allen, Lavi," Lenalee said cheerfully to Lavi and Allen and continued to walk past where Allen assumed she was going to talk to her brother.

As Lenalee left Allen caught Lavi staring after her, jealousy erupted within Allen. Allen grabbed Lavi's hand and lead Lavi in the opposite direction and to his bedroom.

"What are you doing, Allen?" Lavi asked confused as he was being led to an unknown direction by the younger boy.

Allen didn't answer instead when he reached his bedroom door he hurriedly opened it and lead Lavi inside. Before Lavi could demand anything else Allen's lips were pressed against his in an obviously desperate kiss.

When Lavi gasped in surprise Allen took advantage of it to shove his tongue into the other man's mouth and began to slam his body against Lavi's.

Lavi grabbed Allen's shoulders and forced the boy from him only a string of saliva still connected them, "What are you doing?"

"Look at me and only me!" Allen cried and yet again claimed Lavi's lips in a battle for dominance. Without a second thought Lavi began to back up until him and Allen law on the wooden bad all without breaking the kiss.

Lavi separated their contact to pull off Allen's shirt in turn Allen pulled off Lavi's shirt and discarded it to the ground. Simultaneously Lavi began to kiss butterfly kisses from Allen's collar bone and began kissing lower and placed a kiss onto Allen's rapidly beating heart. He continued down and placed a kiss just above the waist of Allen's pants and slowly began to pull of the pants to reveal Allen's weeping cock that was now soaked with precum.

A blush that used to be faint was now bright red against Allen's pale skin and Lavi could feel himself turning from half hard to rock hard. Lavi began to slowly flicker his tongue onto the head of Allen's cock and tasted the bitter salty substance.

"Don't tease me," Allen moaned and bucked his hips and tried to press his erection into Lavi's slightly ajar mouth. Lavi grabbed Allen's narrow his and held them onto the bed before deep throating Allen's cock. Allen shivered from below him and made a sound that made Lavi even harder (if that was even possible!).

Deciding that he needed more of that sound Lavi began to suction to Allen and moved up and down all the while he had his eye open and was staring firmly at Allen. Allen screamed in pleasure as he came and Lavi swallowed as much of the salty liquid as he could still some of the cum slipped from the corners of his mouth.

After he had came Allen began tugging at Lavi's pants until they fell off of the older boy. Allen took Lavi by surprise by pinning him down on his back and began to line his entrance up with Lavi's throbbing erection.

Allen screamed in pain as he began to descend himself onto Lavi's cock. So maybe it wasn't the smartest idea to fuck Lavi while he was unprepared, but just the thought of the way that Lavi had looked at Lenalee sent all of the pain to the back of his mind.

Lavi grabbed Allen's hips making it so Allen could no longer descend and gave a questioning look. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Lavi asked.

Allen glared at Lavi then smashed down so Lavi was now hilt deep inside of him. They both screamed Allen in pain and Lavi from the pleasure that erupted from inside of him. The younger boy collapsed onto Lavi's chest and began panting loudly his voice was already hoarse and it had barely even started.

"You're so tight," Lavi whispered seductively into Allen's ear, it took all of the self control that Lavi had to not just start pounding Allen. The only thing from keeping him from doing so was knowing what kind of pain Allen must be in right now going onto him unprepared and with only saliva as a lubricant.

After a few moments of Allen trying to get used to the feeling of Lavi inside of him Allen began to squirm a little in an attempt to become used to Lavi. "Move," Allen whispered in Lavi's ear.

Though Lavi did nothing for fear that Allen still wasn't prepared. It would be a shame if Allen got too terribly hurt because of this. When Lavi didn't respond with words or body Allen began to press back farther so Lavi was pressed against him harder. He could see the self-control that Lavi was inflicting to not pound him right then and there but Allen knew that he needed Lavi here and now or else he would go insane.

Allen kissing Lavi's collarbone was Lavi's undoing. Lavi began to move in fast rapid paces. Lavi pounded the boy's ass and felt his stomach beginning to tighten. No way in hell was he going to end this this soon. He roughly grabbed Allen's his again in order to control how much leverage Allen had on Lavi. Allen screamed as Lavi took his erection out completely before slamming back into the pink puckered hole.

Pain had long left Allen and with it only warmth and a feeling of completeness. Lavi reached for Allen's painfully hard erection and slowly began to pump it and made sure to rub the head of it between his thumb and forefinger. Soon Lavi was pumping Allen in sync with his thrusts and Allen began yelling Lavi's name in a hoarse voice.

Warmth spread through Lavi's stomach and it felt as though his muscles were tightening and he knew that he wasn't going to last much longer. With a last thrust Lavi came after Allen did. Allen fell heavily on top of Lavi both of them were hheavily panting and cum was running down their chests. Lavi felt his dick soften and his cum slowly falling from Allen's ass and onto his leg.

A shower sounded nice, but instead Lavi pulled a comforter over the both of them and held Allen close to him.

"How are you so good at this?" Allen grumbled into Lavi's bare chest.

"Bookman did say one had to learn everything," Lavi chuckled.

Allen didn't ask anymore.

The next day, when Lenalee passed by, Lavi could only keep his eyes on Allen.

oOoOoOo

**Grüß dich!**** I am Vegimeat!**

**FINISHED! FIRST, I hate the pairing Lavi x Allen. I really only like Yullen….. But my friend told me that she would give me a shit load of songs if I wrote a Lavi Allen lemon for her…. Don't laugh… I'm enjoying listening to Aqua and Smile.dk right now…. xD;;;;**

**OMG I can't believe that I gave my lemon writing virginity to Lavi x Allen… -cries- It was soooooo worth it though. So my first Lemon(s). Hope it was ok! I don't think I'm good yet because a. I'm as innocent or even more so then a nun and B. I'm not horny! lol.**

**I still need to practice though…. Like a lot of it. **

**Gute Nacht!**!


End file.
